


Cozy

by Astrodynamicist



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrodynamicist/pseuds/Astrodynamicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Being a young married couple, the Gottliebs had qualified for family housing when they moved to Hong Kong. According to the pamphlets, this would include a bathroom, a “semi-kitchenette,” and sufficient space for a couple plus a young child. The bathroom was an open toilet and a narrow shower stall, the “semi-kitchenette” turned out to be a mini-fridge and a cabinet, and Vanessa seriously wondered how these people expected a couple to fit in this room, much less a couple with a child of any age.</p><p>“Cozy!” she announces again, perhaps thinking that if she says it brightly enough it will become true.'</p><p>The Gottliebs move into their new quarters in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Their incredibly tiny quarters. And then they frick. (offscreen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

The Gottliebs’ Shatterdome quarters are… “Cozy,” Vanessa decides upon surveying the tiny concrete space. Hermann simply grunts, and looks dubious.

Being a young married couple, they had qualified for family housing when they moved to Hong Kong. According to the pamphlets, this would include a bathroom, a “semi-kitchenette,” and sufficient space for a couple plus a young child. The bathroom was an open toilet and a narrow shower stall, the “semi-kitchenette” turned out to be a mini-fridge and a cabinet, and Vanessa seriously wondered how these people expected a couple to fit in this room, much less a couple with a child of any age.

“Cozy!” she announces again, perhaps thinking that if she says it brightly enough it will become true.

“I’m sure we’ll get used to it,” says Hermann, sounding not the least bit sure.

They begin to unpack the few bags they brought. In the middle of organizing their possessions, Vanessa stops and stares at the bed. “For goodness’ sake, this isn’t even queen-sized, is it?”

Hermann peers over. “It might be. I’d have to measure it to be certain.” Vanessa growls in frustration and balls her fists against the military-issue quilt. Hermann steps closer, rubs the small of her back. “You don’t have to stay here,” he says quietly. “You can go home to England, stay near your work, stay safe-”

“No.”  When she turns to face her husband, there’s a stubborn set to her jaw that he knows all too well. “I stayed with you in Germany, I stayed with you in Pittsburgh, I stayed with you on Kodiak Island, and I’m bloody well going to stay with you here.” She looks around the room, and with a sigh seems to deflate. “It’s not that much worse than Kodiak Island, honestly. At least it’s warm here.” She smooths the quilt below her hands. “ _Cozy_ ,” she repeats to herself.

Hermann watches her a moment, hand still against her back. Then he presses closer to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. “We’ll have to make sure everything is in order, of course.”

“Hm? Well, yes. I can check the shower, if you’ll take the fridge?”

“I was thinking we could start with the bed.” And at that Vanessa turns back to her husband, whose eyes are dancing and whose mouth is curved into the wickedest of smiles.

And with that, they get distracted from unpacking.

They get distracted from unpacking for the entire rest of the afternoon.

The bed checks out.

 

 


End file.
